Lilium
Known Information It has been a year sense Lilium's return from the realms of death and in that time she has found a new home for herself and her sister Delphi in Port Frey. Her time on Tyr has been spent forming new companionship's and assisting in anyway she can when her fellow citizens of Tyr are in danger. She is almost famously affectionate and generally prefers to be almost naively kind to all newcomers and peoples that are visiting or here to stay on the island. She and her fraternal twin sister have been seen all around Port Frey and to a lesser extent, Solace offering their skills as healers to those who require it. When she is not doing her best in the capacity as a field surgeon, Lilium is frequently found with friends or doing her best to recover from the death of her Lover, Hektor Rose. Lilium is fond of giving gifts of small rocks, acorns or on occasion dolls. She is often seen to be reluctant when speaking on the subject of her parentage. While her past is not a great mystery, she seldom brings it up in conversation and prefers to dwell on things that cause her less pain. Currently she is a member of the healer's triage, regarding to Doc Silver 's advice in most matters. She is found most often visiting the Tavern, The Gardens, The bathhouse, and occasionally the arena. Though she has no particular skill in fighting herself. She is a friend to all who need one, and is consistently reliable both as a surgeon and a kind, empathetic voice among the sea of violence that is Tyr. Status Lilium has no pins of status Allies *Everyone! She's willing to help anyone she can. *She sees all returned as family Enemies *No known enemies Obituaries *Died at the hands of Oria's mother's hired thugs. (First death) Rumors *Her favorite fruits are mangoes and oranges *Rumor has it that Lilium is powered by cuddles *It is said that her screech can strike terror into the mightiest of foes *Lilium is allergic to citric acid *She can't hold her liquor to save her life *It is said that scratching the side of her head will put her into a deep, peaceful sleep *She's a rope bunny *She enjoys screaming into cups *Lilium makes the cutest dolls *Rumor has it feathers from Lilium make the best arrow fletchings. *Many fear Lilium will never love again after her recent heartbreak *Rumor has it, Lilium has the strongest heart to reach those in times of need *Rumor has it, Lilium is a fast little bird *Rumor has it, she secretly takes sadistic joy in preforming surgery on people who can feel everything *Lilium has a collection of hearts, don't ask where she got them Quotes *"SCREEEEEEEECH!!" Character Inspirations Lilium is based off a cockatiel Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs. Category:Player character